Les masques tombent
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: ...à la plus grande horreur de Conan, tandis qu'il fait face pour la première fois au chef de l'organisation. La première fois? Oh, comme il aurait souhaité que ce soit réellement la toute première...


_Les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama…et si cette fic suscite des réminiscences de l'épisode finale de la saison un du Sherlock de la BBC, cela ne saurait être qu'une coïncidence._

_Dagron a fait un fanart pour cette histoire (cliquez sur mon profil, dernier lien, tout en bas), mais ne l'admirez qu'après avoir lu jusqu'au bout...Attention, votre perception de la toute dernière ligne de cette fic risque de devenir très glauque après ça..._

**Les Masques tombent**

Une certaine jubilation pouvait se lire dans le sourire de Conan Edogawa, tandis que les lueurs des néons se reflétaient sur ses lunettes, dissimilait l'appréhension qui brillait dans son regard malgré ses efforts pour la contenir.

Toutes ces semaines à composer et recomposer ce numéro de téléphone sur son portable, ces minutes interminables où son doigt s'attardait sur la touche d'appel sans pour autant a presser, tandis que les avertissements d'Haibara bourdonnaient dans ses oreille... Il y avait suffi d'une seconde et d'une impulsion pour réduire tout cela à néant...

Et maintenant, le rideau allait se lever sur la toute dernière scène... A défaut d'un final au bord des chutes de Reisenbach, il faudrait se contenter du bassin de la piscine municipale de Beika.

Est-ce que le disciple de Sherlock Holmes finirait sa carrière au fond de ce bassin? Et si c'était le cas, pourrait-il au moins entraîner l'héritier de Moriarty dans sa chute?

La porte d'un vestiaire grinça, tirant Shinichi de ses reflexions anxieuses... Il releva le couvercle de sa montre et la pointa dans la direction de la silhouette qui s'avançait sur la scène... Celle du professeur Agasa...

Le terme de stupéfaction aurait été un doux euphémisme pour décrire l'expression du détective.

Il n'avait mis aucun de ses proches au courant, cette confrontation avec le napoléon du crime devait se faire d'homme à homme, alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu amener son voisin...

"On dirait bien que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce coup de théâtre, Shinichi... En un sens, c'est bien décevant... Après tout, tu aurais du te douter que ton adversaire portait le titre de professeur... Tu aurais du savoir que Moriarty se dissimulait derrière le masque d'un vieillard débonnaire et sympathique qui aurait pu passer pour un grand père gâteux... Qu'il s'agissait d'un génie négligé par ses pairs et que la frustration avait poussé au crime... Franchement, ca ne t'a pas étonné plus que ça que j'ai pu rencontrer les parents de Ai? Le monde est petit mais quand même..."

Conan demeura paralysé par la stupeur pendnat une bonne dizaines de secondes... Avant que ses petites cellules grises ne se mettent en branle et s'attardent sur la manière dont son adversaire supposé clignait des yeux... Du morse... Trois lettres.. S.O.S.

Le professeur lui semblat avoir regagné un peu d'embonpoint, malgré la vigilance de sa petite colocataire...ce qui pouvait s'expliquer facilement par la ceinture d'explosif que son véritable ennemi avait du dissimuler sous la blouse de son voisin.

Cet ennemi qui, non content d'être trop lâche pour fixer son adversaire les yeus dans les yeux, poussait le vice jusqu'à se dissimuler derrière un otage, et ce dans tout les sens du terme...

"ASSEZ! Je ne suis pas dupe de ce petit jeu, une seule seconde..."

Pour toute réponse, un rire gras résonna en écho dans la piscine, avant que ses portes ne s'écartent brutalement pour laisser la place à...

"Kogoro Mouri!"

La machoire de Conan s'affaissa... Non seulement, un deuxième otage avait été sélectionné parmi ses proches, mais le sens de l'humour du chef de l'organisation semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus bas à chaque seconde de cette confrontation.

Non content de recycler la même blague aussi vaseuse que cynique, il faisait de moins en moins d'effort pour lui donner la moindre crédibilité.

Indifférent au regard affligé de Conan, le père de Ran glissa les mains dans ses poches, sans se départir du sourire niais et arrogant avec lequel il avait fait son entrée.

"Mouri? Mouri l'endormi? Moins crédible que ce vieux fou pour porter les chaussures de Moriarty? C'est ce que tu penses, hein, sale gamin?"

La fureur avait déformé un moment les traits de Kogoro tandis qu'il agitait un poing menacant en direction de Conan... Mais elle fût dissipé instantanément par le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge du détective.

"Et c'est précisément pour ça que personne n'aurait pu me démasquer, toi moins que tout les autres! MWOUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Un rire qu'on aurait pu difficilement qualifier de diabolique... Pathétique aurait été un adjectif plus approprié, et pourtant il arracha un frisson à Conan.

"Allez, sale mioche... Avoues que j'étais la dernière personne que tu aurais fait figurer sur ta liste de suspects, hein? Tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, moi? AH, alors que la seule manière dont je pourrais être plus crédible dans le rôle de la marionnette, ce serait que tu m'enfonce le bras dans..."

Conan soupira, et tout en ignorant magistralement le supposé génie du crime et son monologue, commença à marmonner une remarque aussi désobligeante que blasé dans l'ombre de la piscine, espérant qu'elle tomberait dans l'oreille de son véritable adversaire.

"Dites, vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez réellement sortir de l'ombre, là? Je sais que c'est supposé être drôle, mais franchement, même vous, vous devez commencer à vous sentir gêné, là..."

"Gêné? Pas du tout! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a amusé, ce petit jeu entre nous... Jouer le rôle de Mouri l'endormi... Prétendre que tes petites piqûres me faisait encore de l'effet alors que tu n'as jamais ajusté la posologie après des centaines d'injections... D'ailleurs, est ce que tu as aimé la petite touche personnel avec ma danse mystique quand je faisais semblant de m'endormir?"

Tout en parlant, le détective avait fait rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre

Se décidant à sauver le peu de dignité qui restait encore au père de Ran, Shinichi se décida à utiliser sa montre pour neutraliser l'otage...et à sa plus grande horreur, la seule réaction de sa cible, fût un léger rictus de douleur tandis qu'il se grattait la base du cou.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée, sale gamin, de la maîtrise de soi qu'il m'a fallut pour endurer toutes ces maudites piqures sans t'en secouer une? Les coup de poings que je t'envoyais sur le crâne à la moindre occasion arrivait tout juste à compenser..."


End file.
